bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0
Dlakii, when you said that he has a name, who were you referring to?Philipnova798- the comic maker 15:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Hint; look at the history, see what I changed, and you'll have your answer. =D As it is, it's a bit too obvious for me to want to point it out myself. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 23:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) It only says that he has a name you know. Who are you talking about?Philipnova798- the comic maker 02:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Evidently, you don't know how to check past revisions. :Fine, I'll bite. You didn't add The Editorialist's full name, so I did. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 03:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Name Change Could any Administrator edit the name so that it says Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0? That would be appreciated thanks. Philipnova798- the comic maker 00:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself. Click "Move" and enter the page's new name. =) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 01:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dlakii.Philipnova798- the comic maker 14:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ugh Phil, I can't believe how many articles there are on this wiki about your comics --'NR' 01:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You know that Blade Titan and Generic Quest have that same thing, right? Philipnova798- the comic maker 12:40, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't know about Blade, but I did know about GQ --'NR' 14:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well now you do, so my series isn't the only one like that. So there! Philipnova798- the comic maker 14:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with a lot of articles as long as said articles are good. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) 'Notice' This article typifies a mistake made by a few other articles on this wiki, that mistake being creating an article for a comic series that is identical to a BZPower topic. The list of each comic, for example, is unnecessary. If you must, please create an article like List of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Comics. Same thing goes for the characters. Point is, the article needs heavy revision in two aspects: *It needs information about the series itself, not just listing rote information (see above). *It needs to be modified to match standard wiki formatting. Read all about that at . Edit away, boys. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 22:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Look, there's no pleasing you, is there? Both Blade and VTK are the exact same thing, so why aren't you ragging on them? I was following their style for the article. So if you're going to rag on me then do it to the as well, as I only followed their style for the article. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Link me to any other pages you see that need to be improved and I'll treat them the same way. Don't accuse me of special treatment. And don't take my tagging the article for improvement as a personal insult, because it isn't. ;D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 23:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Okay here's VTK's comics and Blade's comics Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. VTK's doesn't look to bad, but maybe some parts of BT's should be trimmed. Although I don't want to step on their feet, since they too are admins. I'll just tag BT's for now. I do like the idea of doing some "List of _______ Comics" articles, though. That would be GREAT. Anyway, thanks for the help, Philip. --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 02:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Article Stub? How is this an article Stub in the first place? Philipnova798- the comic maker 17:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC)